Into the Night!
by Jenny2007
Summary: Severus remember's dancing with his daughter as she grew up.  Song fic.  Into the Night by Santana Feat. Chad Kroeger.  Please Review.


Into the Night

By JennyRice07

Summary: Severus remembers different scenes with his daughter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song is Into the Night by Santana Featuring Chad Kroeger

Author's note: I couldn't get this out of my head. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell, _

"Push Hermione!" Poppy cried as Hermione struggled to push the baby out. Severus stood by her bedside and held her hand as she screamed in agony. He swore that he felt one of his bones break, but he said nothing.

After a final push, their baby slid out. The room was filled with the soft screams of a newborn. Poppy handed her to Hermione first. He just couldn't stop staring at what fate had given him. She was beautiful like Hermione, but had his hair.

Hermione passed the baby to Severus, and he gently tucked her into his arms and rocked her gently. His pride and joy. He could fill the tears in his eyes as he gazed at her.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

Severus threw his fist against the wall. He rested his head against the wall before violently slamming it into the wall also. He gasped for breath as the sobs raked his body. He slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"Severus, I know you are hurt…" Albus started.

"Hurt?! Yea I'm fucking hurt. My wife, my love is dead, gone." He broke off and started to sob again, "She's gone!"

"Severus you must calm down. You have to think about Nevaeh. She needs you now. You're all she has left." Albus knelt on the floor and took Severus's hand into his own. The poor man was heartbroken. Hermione had been killed during the final battle by Bellatrix. Severus had collapsed holding her dead body to him for hours.

"I can't do this Albus. I can't be a good father. I don't know how to potty train or what foods I'm supposed to feed her."

"Severus my boy, house elves has more of a purpose than just cleaning. I'll assign you one from the kitchen. You need help for now."

Severus entered his suit's to find a house elf screaming in his daughter's room. He quickly pulled out his wand and ran into her room to find the two year old little girl levitating the elf across the room.

"I no want you! I want Mommy!" Nevaeh screamed. Severus replaced his wand inside his robe and lifted his daughter into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed.

"Sweetheart, Mommy isn't coming back." He said as he held the girl to him.

"Why Daddy? Why isn't Mommy coming home?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, Mommy was killed by a woman named Bellatrix. She is in heaven now!"

"Is the lady dead too?" Nevaeh asked?

"No baby! She's still alive."

All the lights in the room flickered and the Severus saw the fire in his daughter's eyes. "When I get big, I'm going to get Bellatrix back for killing Mommy. When I get big! You just wait!"

Severus couldn't respond. He just held his baby to his chest. She was all he had left now.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with __their__ hands,_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh __ay__  
and__ the voices rang like the angels sing__ and__ singing…__  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay__  
and__ we danced on into the night__  
Ay oh ay oh__Ay oh ay oh__  
And__ we danced on into the night,_

Severus stood in the doorway and watched as his four year old danced on the Slytherin table, while the Slytherin's clapped and edged her on. Soon all of the students in the Great Hall were singing with her. The little girl squealed and danced more before she spotted him and jumped off the table. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the floor. He shook his head at her. She started to dance and tried to get him to dance with her. Severus could feel all the eyes watching him. He swiftly picked up his daughter and carried her to their rooms. He sat her on the couch and looked at her puzzled face.

"Daddy doesn't dance." He said. He watched as his daughter dropped her head and stood up. She walked towards her room and just before she shut the door he heard her mumble, "Mommy used to dance with me!"

Severus stared at her door before he collapsed on the couch, with his head in his hands. He glanced up and stared at the picture of Hermione sitting on the end table.

"I can't do anything right can I?" He asked before he retreated to his room.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

Severus couldn't believe how time had flown. He remembered standing in this same door way watching his 4 year old dance for the Students. Now she was a student. She was in Gryffindor. That would have made her mother proud. It was the night of the Yule Ball. She was a 6th year and was dating the Slytherin 7th year seeker. He didn't mind so much, but thinking about how quickly his baby had grown up made tears come to his eyes. He watched as she danced in circles with Derek (the seeker). She was oblivious to the fact that he was watching her.

Severus could remember all the times he and Hermione had danced. He could also remember all the times that Nevaeh had asked him to dance and he had lied and told her that he didn't dance. He set quickly at one of the table and rested his forehead in his hands. He would give anything to go back in time and relive all of those moments with her. He would dance each and every time she asked him.

Severus looked up with the tears still streaming down his face, just in time to see his daughter looking at him. When the slow song ended she whispered something in Derek's ear and watched him walk off. Nevaeh walked towards Severus and set in front of him at the table.

"Daddy, are you ok?" She asked. The concern in her eyes made him smile.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Just realizing how quickly you grew up on me." Nevaeh smiled and readjusted the straps on her sky blue dress. It hung to her knees in waves that glittered.

She looked at him with that look that she always did when she wanted him to dance. 'What the heck!' he thought.

"Nevaeh, may I have this dance?" He asked.

Nevaeh smiled and said, "You mean it!"

Severus nodded as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He quickly recognized the song as the one she had danced to when she was four.

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room was left to love in between you and __I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, _

_And we sang,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay__  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,__  
And singing…__  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay__  
And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,__Ay oh ay oh,__  
And we danced on into the night,_

Severus and Nevaeh danced smoothly for what seemed like hours. Neither one cared. They didn't notice that everyone in the Great Hall had stopped to watch the man dance with his daughter. Finally they realized that everyone was singing as they danced. They broke apart and everyone cheered. Nevaeh tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and gave her father a watery smile.

"Thank you!" She said and stepped backwards. Severus leant forward and kissed her cheek. He whispered to her that he would see her back in their rooms and left the Great Hall.

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh,__Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

Severus watched as Minerva handed out the diplomas to the graduates. As he waited he realized that life was like dancing. The more you dance, the better life becomes. He watched as his baby accepted her diploma and then gave her speech as Head Girl. After the ceremony he hugged her and told her how proud he was of her.

_Like a gift from the heavens,it was easy to tell  
__It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,__  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
__Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

Severus watched as Nevaeh cornered Bellatrix. Bella gave her evil laugh as she looked over Nevaeh.

"Are you going to kill me Nevaeh?"

"I will avenge my mother's death." Nevaeh's wand emitted red sparks, from anger Severus knew.

"Oh…you're going to avenge the muddblood." Bella smiled as she slid along the wall.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Nevaeh screamed.

Severus wasn't sure which one struck first but soon all he could see was smoke. After the smoke cleared he could see his daughter standing with two wands and Bellatrix dead on the floor.

Severus pulled Nevaeh into his arms and held her as she cried. He rubbed soft circles in her back, then led her home. He realized then that no matter how old she got, she would still be his baby and life would dance on.

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_And singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,__Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing),_

_Ay oh ay oh,__Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,__(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,__(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,__(Ay oh ay oh),_

_And we danced on into the night…_

Author's note: I hope you liked it. I couldn't get this song out of my head. Please be nice and review.


End file.
